Son of a Tyrant
by anchovies
Summary: Sasuke is sent to destroy a 'problem' for his master. Will he pull it off? Or does his target know more than he thinks?Warning: Yaoi in later chapters, SasuNaru, OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Fishi:** Hey ya'll!!! This is my first story (full story, I have a one shot too!), but I got an editor (my handy dandy twin!! XP), so I hope you enjoy it. Little warning for all of you deep Naruto fans out there (love you guys to death): I have not actually seen all of the episodes. Boo-hoo:'( But I'm pining for it for my B-Day!! So there's hope for me yet! D This story isn't in the setting the original anime is in, more of a medieval place.

**WARNING**- this is Yaoi, and a SasuNaru. So, for your sake and mine, if you don't like it, don't read. Simple as that!! 

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. If I did…well, lets just say the story line would be a bit…different…hehehe : YAOI ALL AROUND!!! 

/Thanks/- thought

"Thanks"- speech

**BTW:** POV from Sasuke

Son of a Tyrant 

I walked silently through the camp, allowing not even the slightest scratch of my shoe against the gravel path to emanate louder than a mouse skittering along the forest floor.

I was searching. Hunting.

Rounding a corner, I froze at the noise of an axe being scraped against ground. I tilted my head slightly, just enough to catch a glimpse of the enemy in front of me. A big, burly man was standing 'guard' outside the head honcho's tent. He was drawing patterns in the dirt, so he didn't even know what hit him when a poison dart, about the size of a toothpick, struck him in the neck, paralyzing him almost immediately.

I cautiously scampered up to him, checking for a pulse. There was none. Satisfied, I moved on.

Upon entering the leaders' tent (through a self cut hole in the eastern side), I noticed how well furnished the interior of it was. With tapestries and wall hangings on the cloth walls and many lanterns all around, the place looked quite well kept for being but a tent out in the wilderness. I huffed. Spoiled brat.

The building of sorts was comprised of a few different layerings of cloth: an outer octagon of green and brown; then a square of a brilliant deep blue; finally, another square, but this time of a bright orange, almost blinding to the naked eye. The orange was the last layer, inside it being the lead tyrants quarters, where he was probably completely wasted (like more than half the other men in the camp) and with some prostitute worth a fortune.

I quietly slipped through the last layer, quickly glancing around for my prey. And spotted him. In the center of the room was a huge canopy bed, with loads of bear skin blankets and shaggy pillows (no doubt made of some other animals' fur).

Stealthily, I pranced over to the boy, no older than 16, lying draped over to the entire bed. Raising my weapon of choice, a small dagger of wolf bone that, like the dart, had been poisoned, I made the mistake of looking at my victim.

That's how it all began.

zZz

Error 1: I had looked at him. He had a very softly angled face, with a tannish skin tone. His lips were full, plump like a peach. The long lashes that sprung from his eyelids resembled those of a camels; they were dark and perfectly curved. A small button in the middle of his face made up his nose. Hair the colour of wheat crowned his slightly round head, framing his face quite nicely. He looked so peaceful and content, splayed over the bed, intertwining with the many sheets and blankets.

Error 2: Infiltration of space. The picture perfect beauty of it all drew me in; his slender body, so perfectly shaped, giving all the right places curves, then different places muscle. My eyes fed off the sight before me, taking it in. Without my realizing it, my hand started to move by itself, raising the calluses of my fingertips to the plump and juicy lips of the boy before me. I gently traced them, running my fingers over them several times. They felt so…perfect.

Error#3: Getting too close. Once again, without my realization of it until all was too late, my body moved of its own accord. Carefully getting up on the bed with him, I straddled the perfect dimensions of his waist. I leaned in close, my face only inches away from his.

I stared, directly at his eyes (or where they would be if open), wondering what their colour was.

I found out soon enough.

His body moved all at once; eyes snapping open while his arms pushed off the mattress, shoving his chest into mine, then locking his hands onto my wrists and pinning my body bellow his. Within seconds, he was above me, straddling my waist. I noticed that my dagger wasn't in my hand anymore; it had clattered to the floor.

Caught off guard, defenseless with no weapon, and pinned beneath my own prey. I seriously thought I was gonna die. But as I stared up into the beautiful, cerulean blue eyes, I saw no hatred in them, instead, curiosity. His hand rose up to my face, and I flinched, thinking he would strike me with it. But the pain never came. In its' place was a soft touch, a gentle caress of my cheek with the soft finger of the boy.

Then he spoke. "Are you the assassin sent to kill me?" It was little more than a whisper, and his voice was melodic, captivating.

"Stupid question." I spat back, "Why don't you just kill me? Why taunt me with your silly games?"

His hand recoiled, as if it had been struck, and his face looked pained. The boy looked away, his golden hair catching fire in the flickering candlelight.

"I do not wish to kill you," he whispered, "only to learn more about you."

I didn't have a chance to respond, because then the guards came running in and seized me by the arms, dragging me forth from the bed (only after their young master was safely off me, of course).

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!!? Get off of me! Let go!" I yelled.

The only response I got was a sharp blow to the head. I fell to the ground, not able to move. The world above me was swimming, and as everything went black, the last image I saw was the blonde haired boy standing above me, a concerned look on his face.

zZz

I awoke with a severe pain in my head and neck, and when I opened my eyes I had to slam them shut again because of the harsh light streaming in through the window adjusted to the sun filtering in through a window above me. Despite the obvious warm day outside, I was shivering with the cold. Ignoring it, I took stock of what was around me.

Shelves took up residence in this room (though they were mostly empty), and a door on the far side. Besides that, the room was empty, except for me.

Raising my head off the floor, I gave off a groan of pain. It felt as if the man with the axe had hit me over the head with it. Really hard. I managed to stand, but as I took a step forward my knees gave out and I tumbled to the floor.

/Com'mon Sasuke, you've gotten through worse that this! Remember when you were training?/ I flinched at the memories.

/Yeah, much worse./

As I was trying to think of how to escape, the door gently opened. My hand flew to my side, searching for the sword I kept there. No duh, it was gone. Trying to make myself look as least vulnerable as possible, I hardened my face into a scowl.

But there was no need, or so the blonde walking in the door told me. I still remained wary.

"Okay, here's the deal," he said sitting down cross legged a few feet in front of me, "You stay here for one week; my captive. Then, after that, you can leave any time you want."

I squinted at him, as if scrutinizing the words that came forth from his mouth.

"What's the catch?" I asked after a moment of brewing silence.

He sighed, smiling, "Well, you have to tell me when you want to leave after the week is up."

"Ask your permission? What the hell is with that?" I questioned loudly.

There was a suspicious twinkle in his eye, but he said nothing else.

I tried to stare him down, bend him to my will, but, in the end (after staring at his blue eyes for three minutes without blinking) I gave in and, begrudgingly, shook on it. Of course I didn't plan on keeping that promise, not even for a day.

zZz

"After being locked up in that cellar all night you must be pretty stiff. " the blonde commented. I simply nodded, staring straight ahead of me, trying to memorize where his tent was located among the hundreds of other smaller but similar looking ones.

He smiled slightly, but didn't say anything.

As we walked, he led me to a different tent. It was long, really long, and a tremendous amount of noise was coming from it.

"You hungry?" he asked right before we entered the tent.

Well, if I was, I definitely wasn't now. There were about five long tables positioned end to end down the center of the tent. There were men standing, sitting, laying down and jumping on, and off, the table. Monstrous portions of food were being handed out at one end of the tent from several large cauldron-like cooking pots. Yeah, if I had been hungry, my appetite had been swept away by laying my eyes upon this disgusting sight, replaced by a queasy feeling I didn't like.

The blonde (Naruto as he called himself) was looking at me keenly, trying to get a reaction. Pfft! As if I'd give him one! I would not show any weakness.

"Are you gonna answer me?" the king of the castle asked.

While I stood beside the blonde, the eye opposite of him twitched slightly as a man, who resembled more of a pig then any human I'd ever seen, passed by me, giving off a terrible odor. Trying not to breathe, I just shook my head. No, I was definitely not hungry.

He smirked to himself again, then led me outside.

I gave off a deep sigh. /Air!/ my lungs sang.

"So, where did you come from?" the blue eyed blonde asked simply, as if questioning what I thought of the weather.

I stiffened at this. Tight lipped, I didn't reply.

"Giving me the silent treatment huh? Well, that's okay, I'll have you talking soon!" he stated gleefully, taking me by the hand and dragging me into a seemingly random tent.

I thought he was going to torture the answer out of me, with corkscrews and pliers. But no, his theory of agony was much different, and much, much, worse.

zZz

**Fishi:** Tee-hee:D Hope that's enough of a cliffhanger for you guys: ) I have more, don't worry, but tell me what you think of it. I love reviews!! Is there anything that I did REALLY wrong? Anything that you think I could improve on? Anything that doesn't make sense at all that I should clear up for y'all? Just give me a ring. Or a type. Or, um, whatever ya wanna call it. . . Yeah, I'll leave it alone now. . .

Pasty: that was AWESOME!!!! i think that it was a little bit better than ur gaalee one, but that was still AMAZING, so consider this perfection. ;P


	2. Chapter 2

**Fishi:** Howdie-ho every body!!!! This is the second chapie!!! WOOT WOOT:D Once again, I know almost nothing about Naruto, haven't watched the whole thing. And, sadly, I don't think I ever will. The reason you ask? Well, it's not like I don't **want** to watch it, it's just that, if I do, I will go into a state of utter depression, and probably go do drugs (which would affect my writing immensely), or jump off a building (I'm not even gonna tell you how **that **would affect my writing, it's a little obvious…) because I heard that some of my favorite characters would. . . . . die. So, that concludes my little 'before word', and…um…yeah, hope you like it: ) :D

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto…but if I did…oh, if I did…: hehehe…

**Warnings:** This is a yaoi (for those of you newbies, that is 'boy times boy love'), and SasuNaru, so if you don't like one, the other, or both of these, then just do everyone a BIG favor and don't read. We are, after all, entitled to our own opinions. This happens to be mine.

"Thanx"- speech

/Thanx/- thoughts

**Son of a Tyrant **(con't.)

"You have got to be kidding me." I said.

"Oh no, I'm not." The blonde half shouted back, attempting to contain his malicious glee.

I groaned inwardly. /Why is he tormenting me like this?!!? From what I heard, his father was totally barbaric, ripping the heads off his adversaries, raping women and children, but this? This is just wrong!/

Sighing, I pulled up my sleeves, picked up the soap, and started scrubbing.

Dishes. I was doing dishes while the horrible tyrant-son was sitting on a stool, munching on an apple.

"Okay, scrubbing what those…those PIGS ate off of is bad enough, but do I have to wear this?" I spat at him, motioning to the floral patterned apron with frills I had been forced into.

"Yes, of coarse you do, I'm only really thinking of your clothes. Besides," he smiled mischievously, "that apron looks sexy on you."

My face burned, and I knew that it had turned a bright, cherry tomato red.

I turned back to work and concentrated on scrubbing the greasy sludge from the seemingly thousands of plates needing to be washed.

"So," he started again, "are you gonna answer my question now?"

"What question?" I snarled back.

"You have a horrible temper you know. Anyways, the question, um…Right." He cleared his throat, then looked me directly in the eye. "Where did you come from?"

I stared back. "Why do you wanna' know?" my voice questioned, sounding like ice.

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Because I would like to know where you came from."

I slammed the dishes down, splashing water everywhere.

"Why?!!? So you can kill everyone there? So you can destroy my friends and family like your father before you did?!!?" I realized I was yelling, and tears had come to my eyes.

Turning, I quickly wiped them away, trying to make it look like they were never there.

As I faced him again, I realized I had hurt him too. It looked as if he had been shot, right through the heart. His hands were clamped into tight fists in his lap, the apple forgotten, lying on the floor.

I didn't know what to do or say, so I did what I usually did: run.

I ran out of the tent, ditching the stupid looking apron upon bolting through the threshold. Running at top speed, I could out run a horse, I was the fastest runner in my town, and much faster than anyone in this ramshackle camp. But right then I wasn't proud of my speed, the only thing I was thinking about was how fast my legs could carry me away from that place.

There was but one other thought I had, and why it was even in my head was beyond me. But it was there.

I'd left him. Alone.

zZz

My plan had several large holes in it.

1st: Even though I was really fast, I couldn't go at the speed of light. Obviously, the men starting their daily chores would see a boy running through their camp.

2nd: If I had left Naruto there alone, he would probably sound the alarm, calling guards to bring me back.

And 3rd: I had to get past the ring of guards circling around the clearing where the camp lay. And even that, going at top speed, was nearly impossible to do.

Of coarse, by the time I realized this, it was too late.

Breaking the tree line, a horrible pain suddenly exploded in my stomach. A fist had been planted directly in my way, winding me, and leaving me gasping on the ground. Barely breathing, I looked up at the person who had done this to me. I grimaced as I laid eyes on a man smirking above me. He roughly grabbed me by the collar and dragged me back to the campsite.

Damn.

zZz

The guard led me to the tent where the power-ridden teenager resided.

I sighed. /What's he gonna' do to me now?/

But as he forced me into the tent, I thought back to his reaction to my words. How he had looked so wounded. I felt a strange feeling come to me. A sort of uncomfortable pinching in my chest. Not recognizing it, I racked my brain, trying to figure out what this foreign sensation was. Finally, I came up with something: Regret.

Then the usually bouncy blonde came into the room, but he wasn't very bouncy right now.

Another feeling entered my body, one I knew well: Sadness. But why for him? He was the one who had kept me here in the first place; he just got what was coming. Still, my heart ached.

"Didn't I ask you tell me when you were leaving?" he asked, trying to force a smile onto his face.

I just stared. /He doesn't look angry…why?/

After not receiving an answer, he dismissed the guards, then continued.

"Sorry." He said it so meaningfully.

/Sorry? Why the hell are you saying sorry?/ I wondered.

I guess he saw the questioning look on my face, and he smirked, but the emotion quickly left his face, replaced by the blank expression once more.

"I'm sorry for bringing up the question in the first place. It won't happen again." Then he bowed, as if he was just a lowly servant and I was the master.

Astonished, I stared. I stared long after he had straightened out of his bow and averted his eyes to the floor. I stared at how he could be so forgiving, how he could blame himself in fact. I mean, I was the one who had blown up at him, tried to run away, but here he was, apologizing.

Finally, he nervously looked up at me, the cerulean blue eyes connecting with mine. "I guess I should go do some work now." He said a little unsteadily, "I'll see you at dinner."

He bowed again, then left the room.

Left me. Alone.

zZz

**Fishi:** Hehe. I feel so evil, making it yet another cliffhanger: Don't worry, there's more to come. But pls, comment, or I will think that no one likes it, forcing myself to discontinue the story. :'( Hope you're enjoying it so far: ) :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Fishi:** Hey again!! Chpt. 3 is finally up!! Not that many ppl have commented though, so I don't know if many ppl are actually excited about the 3rd chapter, but alas, it's up anyhow. Yay: ):D At least _I'm _happy. :D

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto. I wish I did. I wish I could think of awesome characters like that. I wish I had the brain capacity to come up with such an original story. But didn't. I can't. I don't have the capacity. So you'll just have to deal with this: ) :D

**Warning:** Yaoi content. If you: a) don't like-don't read; b) don't mind-read anyway; c) love- enjoy:D: )

"Thanks"- speech

/Thanks/- thought

**Son of a Tyrant **con't. (con't.)

Dinner was served at 7:00. Ish. So I prepared as best I could. I washed my face and hands, brushed off my clothes, and tried not to think about what the dinner hall would look like.

But, to my utter surprise (and relief), dinner was a much more peaceful event then breakfast.

I can't say it was totally civil, I mean, it had its fare share of belching, farting, and loud jabbering, but it was much more pleasant.

As I walked in, the mess hall was about two thirds full, and a good bit of noise was emanating from it. But all in all, it was calm.

I scanned the room, looking for the bright blonde hair. Then I spotted him, sitting at a table with several other men, laughing and joking with them. He almost looked as if he belonged among their ranks. Almost. If it wasn't for the slightly king-ly atmosphere around him…

/Stop!/ I screamed at myself/He's a rotten little pussy boy! A suck up to his poor ol' daddy./ I harrumphed and stared at him, trying to picture his head on a silver platter before me. I turned my face into a scowl.

But as I stared, he must have felt my eyes on him, because then he turned around and smiled at me, waving me over.

I couldn't help but smile back, and before I knew it my legs were moving me towards him.

"Hey Sasuke!" he grinned widely at me, patting the bench beside for me to sit on.

I gladly took it.

Naruto then pushed a plate of food in front of me.

"Eat." He said simply.

And so I did.

That night I had more fun since…since so far back I can't even remember. I actually smiled and laughed for the first time in forever. I actually enjoyed myself.

zZz

I guess the reason I didn't try to run away again for those remaining days was that Naruto fascinated me. He truly and utterly fascinated me.

He was just so damn forgiving and kind to everyone. He did his fair share of work, toiling away alongside his men instead of acting like a stuck-up tyrant and ordering everyone around.

The blonde was also very cute. He usually made a fool of himself, getting a laugh out of everyone, and his men loved him for it. But he also had a sexy side to him. Late at night, on the fourth day of being there (when I had completely accepted that I was stuck there for a while), he had accidentally spilt some sake on his shirt.

"Oops." He slurred, more than a little drunk.

Then, standing up right there, he stripped off his shirt, peeling its wet stickiness from his body. He threw it over at the bed; already overflowing with so many fabrics it was lost to sight immediately.

As he stood there, nearly wasted from all the alcohol he had consumed, the light glistened off his soft skin and eyes. His golden locks framed his face so perfectly. Eyelids drooping, he sloppily said goodnight, dismissing me from his presence.

I took my leave, but before exiting, glanced back at Naruto. The blonde had already passed out on the bed, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. I took in his whole, beautiful frame, tucking the mental picture away in my mind, then disappeared out the tent flap.

zZz

It was the last day of my mandatory stay. Before, on day one, I had been too stubborn to ask permission to leave, but now I was thinking about not leaving at all. I thought about how I was to go around telling Naruto this without being completely embarrassed.

By dinner I had the perfect plan, so I started looking for the blonde, but he was nowhere to be found.

By sun down I was getting restless. /Where is he?/ I asked myself, futily searching for the beautiful boy.

Then I saw it. As I was at the edge of camp, scanning the nearby forest for him, I found it.

My escape.

For the first time since I had arrived, I spotted n opening for an escape. I wouldn't have noticed it

if I hadn't been looking for something else in the first place. But there it was, bright as day in front of me.

Taking a quick glance around, I realized there was no one close by. Naruto was lost and couldn't be found, I could slip past the guards no prob, I knew most of them anyway, and Orochimaru had threatened me to bring back a report…Now was my perfect chance.

So I took it.

zZz

**Fishi:** Wow. That one was also a bit of a cliffhanger. Hehe…I feel evil…: Oh well, it's the only way I'll have you guys coming back for more. Once again…I feel evil…: Newayz, I hope you guys liked it. : ) :D Pls read the rest!! I think there's one or two more chappies left…: ) :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Fishi:** Hey everyone: ):D I'm back!! I just want to thank everyone that has reviewed, and to my fabulous twin for editing this. All of it. : ) :D I luv u all: ):D I'm saying this now because I'm pretty sure this is the last chapt. Wow. It's gonna be over soon…that is a little bit sad… Oh well, I'm sure you guys will be happy because it'll be over and done with so that you don't have to read it anymore!! XD Hope you like it: ) :D

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all the characters are not mine. If they were, Orochimaru would die in the first season. Sasuke/Naruto, Gaara/Lee, Kiba/Shino, Kakashi/Iruka, and Sakura/Ino would all exist. There would be a happy ending. And I would take all the credit. :D

**Warning:** This includes SasuNaru. That is, boyXboy. Don't like: don't read. It's that easy!! And this is also very OOC. Yet again, I know.

**Son of a Tyrant **con't. con't. (con't.)

Slipping silently through the trees, I tried thinking of an excuse I could give Orochimaru for taking so long, and not being able to carry out my mission of killing his worst enemies' son. But when I really thought about it, technically speaking I had been taken captive, Naruto had said so himself. I hadn't even had a real chance to kill him either. Sooo, if I was very precise and technical about it, I could slip past him without lying.

As I slid by another tree, I bumped into a guard. He turned around, eyeing me harshly, but when he realized it was me, he broke into a smile. It was Choji.

"Sasuke! How ya' doing?"

"Fine." I forced the word out, trying to make it sound happy.

"Whatcha' doing out here?" he asked innocently. Then his eyes twinkled mischievously and he broke into a wicked grin, "Come to find Naruto have ya'? Well, I'll just pretend-" he turned around, his back facing me, "that I didn't see ya'." Then he started whistling, acting completely oblivious to my prescence.

I smiled. Thanks Choji.

Walking away, I started to wonder what he meant when he had asked if I was looking for Naruto. But as I rounded a bend, I found out.

zZz

A boy sat in the moonlight, by a large sparkling lake. His face serene. The golden hair on his head glinted faintly as the moonlight hit it. And, like the lake, his eyes sparkled.

I took a deep intake of breath, held it for a few seconds, then slowly let it out, trying to calm my senses.

Then, without even looking at me, the perfectly calm boy patted the ground beside him, as if he knew I had been there all along.

A little startled, I silently padded over, forgetting my plans to go back to Orochimaru.

We sat in silence for a while, him staring out at the beautiful view before us, and me staring at the beautiful view beside me. All was peaceful.

"Anything you wanna' ask me?" he inquired, breaking the silence.

"Um, well, I actually had something different in mind." I said it just above a whisper, afraid of his reaction.

He sighed deeply, and I realized he had tear-stained cheeks, and his voice was a little cracked as he spoke the next words. "Before you go on, I want to ask you something first."

"O-okay."

"Do you know what day it is?"

The question was completely normal, and it took me off guard. But the way he said it made me think there was something deeper to it, something behind the innocent inquiry. All I could do was shake my head.

He nodded. "Today is the 6th anniversary of my fathers death. It is also the day after the 6th anniversary of your village being attacked."

I sat there, frozen, not knowing what to say. He took it as a sign to go on.

"Six years and one day ago, your village was attacked by my people. Many people died from both sides, but the one that we wanted evaded us. So we cut our losses, and came back, unsuccessful.

"Everyone that came back was fine, a few injuries here and there, but besides that, we were all fine and well. All except my father. His injuries were sustained from the bloody bast-" he cut himself short, biting his lip, "His injuries came from Orochimaru."

I had started to recover from the first blow, but when the name was said a new wave of horror and hatred washed over me, hatred for Orochimaru.

Tearfully, Naruto went on.

"I was ten, a boy, when my father was ripped out of my life. I had no one else, for my mother died upon giving birth to me." He choked off, tears freely flowing down his cheeks.

I just sat there, staring at him.

"Why?" was the only comment I could muster, for tears had come to my eyes too.

The blonde looked up at me, his eyes questioning.

"Why did you want me to ask you if I could leave? Why not just kill me as revenge for your father?"

His eyes fell. Shakily he said, in a voice so quiet I had to lean in to hear it, "Because I wanted to say goodbye."

Finally the tears fell. My tears.

I was speechless.

"All my life, I've never gotten to say goodbye to the ones I've loved," he raised his head, his eyes piercing mine, "this time, I wanted to say it. At least this time I have chance to say it to your face.

"But it looks like you didn't want me to. It looks like you were just gonna' run away…again." He sighed brokenly, and turned away from me.

This time, I wasn't speechless, but the communication I had wasn't verbal.

I grabbed his head in my hands, lifting his face towards mine, and kissed him. He was shocked, at first, but after a moment responded to my tongue intertwining with his.

Suddenly, his body was ripped away from mine, and as I opened my eyes I realized he was the one who had broken us apart.

"No!" He was panicked, looking around frantically. "You were running away, you would have left, you still are leaving! Y-you don't care!" he was wild eyed now, desperately trying to sort things out. He started backing away form me. "Hell, I don't care! You just…you…were gonna leave…me…" By the time he said the last word, his body had collapsed onto the ground, face in his hands, crying his heart out.

My heart ached at his statement, but I still crawled over to him, gently wrapping my arms around him. He didn't resist, but actually sunk into my grasp.

"No," I whispered in his ear, "I could never leave you. Never."

zZz

I woke the next morning with a warm body beside me. Upon opening my eyes, I saw golden locks coming in contact with my dark ones. As I fully awoke, I realized another's body was entwined with my own. The memories came back then.

As I had held him last night, he had whispered a single sentence that set me off kissing him again: I love you.

After completely making out by the lake for a while, we strolled back to camp, hand in hand. Then went to his tent.

I lifted my head up a bit to see that we had, in fact, made it to the bed before collapsing onto each other in fiery passion. The other memories were those of lust.

I sighed, settling deeper into the covers with the one I loved. Naruto Uzumaki.

**Fishi:** Waaahhh!!!!!!!!!! It _is_ over!!!!!! Sniffle…Oh well, it had to end sometime, right? And I can write other stories too!! Yay!!! I'm not so sad anymore: ):D: ):D: ):D Pls review!! Tell me if I should re-write the ending. Or if something didn't make sense or something like that. : ):D Hope you liked it!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
